


The two apps

by joniskpelare



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joniskpelare/pseuds/joniskpelare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 22:4. What happens with the two apps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The two apps

The Two apps

I don't own anything you recognize. Just playing with the characters.

Episode 4:12. Starts after the episode ends, where Sheldon for the second time has been kicked of the other guys' app team and has joined Penny in making a shoe finding app. What should have happened after all of that.

X

After thirteen very trying days Sheldon put down his computer, looked at Penny and said: "We are finished."

"Finished, finished?"

"Are there other kinds of finished?"

"Well, no, I guess not. So it all works and the links are, like, working."

"Yes and with the field test we did this morning, it is ready to be sold.

X

Penny, having threatened Sheldon before the meeting to make sure he didn't say anything other than to answer direct technical questions, tried to contain her nervousness. They were interested enough to agree to the meeting, now she just had to sell it in. Deep breath, she told herself. You are an actress and you can do this. When their names were called, she checked herself in a mirror and pasted on a smile. "Action"

X

Penny's and Sheldon's app turn out to be the more popular and makes them each a nice bundle. Enough so that Sheldon can buy his mother a nice house and a cruise to the Caribbean. Penny just sends her family some presents and quits the Cheesecake Factory to focus on her acting. Two months later she has a small, but regular part in a popular sitcom.

Leonard, Raj and Howard have enough money to buy one new small collectible limited edition figurine, which in time might be worth a little money. The lesson learned is that they should have realized what people are willing to spend money on and what they are not, when Raj told them about his favorite app. The one that makes fart sounds.


End file.
